A sweet and yet so bitter love
by TrajicLover
Summary: In the heart of Romania a great evil has risen with a shocking connection to Alucard. Hellsing finds itself in the fight of its life but the biggest question is what has Alucard scared out of his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Man is the only creature that refuses to be what he is. ~Albert Camus

In a deserted alley way in Romainia...

"Oh god oh god!" The lawyer said running for his life. "Please don't kill me please." He fell to the ground he quickly tried to get up when something grabbed him he tried hold on to the ground. but his fingers just pried off. He screamed in agony as he was dragged into the darkness his blood splattering every where spelling out a message.

Hellsing Mansion Two weeks later...

It was the same dream again only different. "All flesh is grass, and all the goodliness thereof is the flower of the field. The grass witherith; the flower fadeth; but the word of our God abideth forever."

"Have I been bested?" Alucard asked as he starred up at Abraham.

"Aye you have been bested this is not a nightmare you will wake from Count your castle has been plundered your minions defeated. You have nothing you are nothing! She will never be yours Count!" As Alucard began to fade he caught a glimpse of a woman in a white dress with snow white hair and glowing red eyes.

"Elisabeta..." Alucard uttered before losing consciousness.

Suddenly Alucard woke up sitting in his chair. "Damn it that dream again but why was she in it? She's dead she has been for centuries why would I think about her now?"

Suddenly he heard a woman's voice "My love." Suddenly he flinched startled for the first time in years.

"Who's there show yourself!" Alucard shouted angrily.

"Calm down it's just me." Seras said coming out of the darkness trying to calm him down. "I usually don't see you scared whats gotten into you?"

Alucard just pushed his glasses back a bit and said "It's nothing I assume there is new prey?"

"Um... yeah of course." Seras said.

"I'll meet you there." Alucard said harshly as he faded away like a ghost.

"Wow if that was Master after having a nightmare well." Seras paused for a second and began shivering. "Then again I don't even want to know what scares Master."

Moments Later in the briefing room...

Intergra looked around at every one there. "Glad to see that we are all present I know that Walters betrayal has left us a little understaffed but I feel confident that the Hellsing Organization will pull through now lets get started." She said as she passed around the files to the people in the room. "We have been sending multiple agents and attack teams to the country of Romania with no success I know that it's not so strange to find ourselves in this situation but what the organization does find strange is that Romania was purged of vampires completely only a century ago the same time you were defeated Alucard." Integra said looking at him.

"What are you getting at?" Alucard asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Alucard is it possible that some of your minions survived against my ancestor's attack and have been rebuilding their forces or more specifically your forces in secret?" Integra asked sharply.

Alucard just chuckled at the idea. "Oh please the idea that my minions survived and are secretly rebuilding my army is utter nonsense what possible purpose would that serve? You know I don't do anything half ass like that."

Then explain to us this message written in the old language of you country Alucard." Integra demanded as she handed him a picture of a message written with the blood of the Hellsing agent.

_"Vladimir Oh Vladimir I miss you so. Please return to me so that we may be together in a bath of blood." With Love Your Darling Elisabeta_

Alucard's eyes froze with shock. "Who's ever impersonating my Elisabeta will suffer a fate worse than death!" Alucard screamed inside his head with full furry as though someone had just pissed on his face.

"Well do know what the message says?" Integra asked.

"No clue it's been so long that I no longer can remember how to read this dead language." Alucard said bitterly as he got up. "Police Girl, Integra pack up your things we leave immediately!" He announced as though he was the one giving the orders.

"What! You don't make the decisions Alucard!" Integra shouted suddenly she froze with terror at the sight of his face he was so filled with rage that she could tell if she made even the slightest insult he would kill her with no hesitation. With that sharp glare Alucard stormed off to his room to pack. Seras just stood there shocked.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it love." A soldier standing next to her said.

"Makes you wonder what?" She asked still shaking.

"It makes you wonder if Alucard is the king of the vampires then who the hell turned him into a vampire and what the hell made him the way he is now?" The soldier asked.

Deep in the dark corners of Dracula Castle in Romania...

Walter was so tired the last thing he could remember was the battle in London when all of a sudden he found himself laying in a old throne room. "Oh so your finally awake kid." A strangely familiar voice said.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Walter asked standing up alarmed at the sight of the man sitting on the throne. He wore a black suit and had long black hair and his presence and speech were so familiar Walter felt almost like he was talking to Alucard himself.

"Where are my manners I am Radu Dracula the second son of Vladimir Dracula the younger brother of Vladimir Dracula the Third or as you know him as Alucard. Care for a smoke?"

Man is harder than rock and more fragile than an egg. ~Yugoslav Proverb


	2. Chapter 2

London Airport...

"Police girl hurry up!" Alucard shouted impatient which was completely out of character then again ever since he had seen the bloody message everything he did was out of character. Instead of being his sadistic sarcastic self. He was on edge and for the first time he was not excited to see battle.

Seras leaned against the wall watching him. "My god whats gotten into him he seems on edge?" Seras mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me miss can I interest you in some reading material?" A small man dressed in a black suit and top hat asked her.

"Um yeah sure why not but what do I need to pay?" Seras asked curiously.

"Oh need to worry you can have them all free of charge." The man said cheerfully as he handed her the case. "Now take good care Love I went through great trials to get these journals." He then just walked away.

"Such a strange fellow?" Seras thought to herself.

"Is something wrong Police girl?" Alucard asked as he quickly appeared behind her.

"Huh nothing it's just I haven't been able to sense Pip's soul since the battle I'm starting to worry I've lost him." Seras said gripping the handle of the case.

Alucard just scoffed "My your getting sad over one little soul."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Seras yelled angry at him to the point where everyone heard her. She then slapped him across the face openly defying him for the first time. "What gives you the damn right to treat people the way you do! Was there ever a time when you didn't care about fighting was ever a time when you actually gave a damn about anybody other than yourself!"

Alucard just scoffed. "If we weren't in a crowd of people I would _"educate" _you in how to respect those superior to you." Alucard mumbled to her pissed off by what what she had just said. He then walked off.

Seras just stroked her chin. "My how strange usually he is much more cocky than that well at least I have something to keep me entertained." She said smiling as she looked at the case of books.

Mean while as Alucard approached the scanner he saw something that shocked him a woman bearing a frighting resemblance to his beloved Elisabeta. He stepped over and walked toward her a look of shock on his face as though he had seen a real ghost she turned turned revealing to not look anything like Elisabeta.

"I'm sorry do I know you sir?" The woman asked startled for a moment.

Alucard was shocked by what he'd just allowed himself to do he had allowed himself to feel hope one last time the a look of shock, shame, and anger slow grew on his face as a result of his humiliation but he immediately pulled himself together and in the most polite tone "No I'm sorry I thought you were someone else I apologize." He said as took her hand and kissed it.

"No it's quite alright well I must be going I have flight for Hong Kong." She said blushing with that she left him when suddenly out of no where Alucard fainted collapsing to the floor.

Romania 1462...

Her hair was as white as the moon and her dress was as green as the grass itself and her eyes were blue like the sky itself. "Please Vladimir do not go I beg you!" Elisabeta pleaded tears in her eyes.

"I must go my darling Elisabeta for the glory of the church and for god's grace as well." Alucard said with deep regret as he looked into her eyes passionately.

"I dare not think of what would happen if you were to die my heart couldn't bear it the idea of raising our unborn child by myself." She said tears flowing from her eyes.

"Child?" Alucard said puzzled before realizing what she meant as he did a smile of joy appeared upon his face. "Oh Elisabeta this is wondrous news." He said smiling as he spun her around. "My life is so blessed with happiness."

Dracula Castle Present Day...

Walter who had been regressed to his thirteen year old body followed Radu through the dark tunnels he was not sure what to make of this man who so like and yet unlike Alucard. "Does Alucard know about you being alive or that you have taken his home?" Walter asked a little unnerved by everything that had happened.

"Ha it's so cute that you actually believe Alucard's tough guy act." He raised his arm and pointed at a door at the far end of the hall way. "Notice something interesting about that door?" Radu asked a sadistic smile growing on his face.

"Just that its just a old door that hasn't been opened in years why?" Walter asked crossing his arms not fully realizing what Radu was getting at.

His smile grew even more sadistic as he said."That door hasn't been opened since the day his wife died."

Walter's face suddenly became filled with shock. "What are you saying."

Radu's sadistic tone increased as he said. "Behind that door is my brother's soul."


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard awoke to find himself in his old bedroom from his human life it was just as he had remembered it the brown closet right next to the window where he saw the moonlight shining through. "What is this?" He asked annoyed. He then went up to the window and saw a vase of red roses that were so beautiful.

"You always did have a eye for beauty Vladimir." A woman said seductively.

Suddenly a feeling of shock and fear ran down his spine. He turned his head to see a woman who's face was covered in darkness. "Elisabeta is that really you?" He asked walking to the bed.

"Yes Vladimir and the answer is no your not being set up by some invisible enemy." Elisabeta said her face still covered by the darkness.

"Why are you doing this to me Elisabeta? I loved you to the point that I had declared war on God."

"Ah yes the once fierce Vlad the Impaler who is now nothing more than the lap dog of the Hellsing bitch and the enemy of his own kind." She then scoffed as she turned her head looking away from him. "As far as I'm concerned your not fit to be the King of Vampires your nothing but dog."

"How dare you say that to me everything I have done I have done for you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

She just smirked at him. "Tell me how was chasing after Mina Harker for me in the end Vladimir we both know the truth."

"What truth?" He said as he scoffed.

"The true reason you do this hunt your own kind. The real reason you turned Seras the reason behind everything you do is so simple it would make the most cold hearted beast cry. You hate yourself and are afraid to be alone."

Alucard just started laughing. "Me afraid I fear nothing."

"My love now are you really going to call me a liar?" She asked as she came into the light of the moon. Alucards face froze with fear her face looked like a corpse.

"Elisabeta what's happened to you?" asked terrified.

"Don't you know? You did this to me lover." She said smiling.

"No... no I didn't do this to you my love." Alucard said tears in his eyes.

Elisabeta gripped her fist she shoved him as she screamed. "Liar! I begged you not to go! If you had just stayed I would still be alive! Our baby would still be alive! It's your fault Vladimir it's all your FAULT!" She screamed as she beat into his chest. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Suddenly Alucard jutted awake he was sitting in his chair on the plane. "Another bad dream Alucard?" Seras asked sitting in front of him.

Alucard just scoffed. "Don't be an idiot nothing scares me Police Girl nothing." He said as he starred into his right had drifting back into a cold sleep.

"What a jerk." Seras mumbled as she took out one of the books from the case titled 'The Diary of Johnathan Harker.'"

Dracula Castle...

Radu sat on his throne as Walter stood next to him a smile was on Walter's face. "So tell me Lord Radu when do we attack?"

"We don't we wait we wear them down until my goal is achieved." Radu said resting his chin in his hand as they watched the plane approach. "Those fools think that this will be their main base but they don't realize that this will be their grave soon the world will finally see the House of Hellsing fall and soon to follow the Catholic Church and then to top it all off London England!"

"That's all?" Walter asked unimpressed by his new master's plan. "I swear I thought that you planned something more diabolical but world domination? Hasn't that been done to death?" Walter said mocking Radu.

Radu quickly stood up and looked down at Walter's thirteen year old form and smiled. "Tell me can you breath without your lungs?" Suddenly Walter fell to the ground gasping for air. "No I suppose you can't." Radu said as he stroked his chin. "Alright now lets get really creative lets try stage four stomach cancer or do you see where I'm going with this?" Radu asked innocently. "I control every part of your body if you step out of line you will die is that understood?" Walter nodded his head. "Say forgive me Master I now understand."

"Forgive me Master I now understand!" Walter screamed as he gasped for air. Then Radu snapped his fingers and Walter was able to breath again.

"Good to hear my servant now I believe we have a castle to get ready." Radu said smiling.


End file.
